In general, computing devices can utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations often operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems may be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, sometimes referred to herein as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization, or public data centers operated on behalf of, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies can allow a single physical computing device to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computing devices to users of a data center. The single physical computing device may create, maintain, delete, or otherwise manage virtual machines in a dynamic manner. In some scenarios, various computing devices can be associated with different combinations of operating systems or operating system configurations, virtualized hardware resources and software applications to enable a computing device to provide different desired functionalities, or to provide similar functionalities more efficiently. Further, virtual machines can themselves be partitioned into multiple isolated virtual systems, sometimes referred to as “containers.” The virtual machine controls allocation of resources such as processing power and memory, and each container has its own process and network space in which the container may, for example, execute software programs. In such a system, a service provider may provide virtual machine resources to many different users, and can operate disparate physical computing devices that communicate with each other and with external resources over any number of networks and sub-networks of varying types.